Legend Of Romance
by Zakoshi
Summary: A story of love between Link and Malon. An suspense full tale of love, loss, and revenge. I hope you enjoy this it took me awhile to write, also if you could please write a review. :
1. Links Return

Legend of Romance

Link had finally done it. He had finally destroyed Ganon for good. As he was returning to Hyrule he stopped at Lon Lon Ranch. As Link entered the ranch he noticed how pretty Malon had gottten in the last 3yrs. Malon turned and gasped in excitement. Malon jumped and rushed over to Link. Malon wrapped her arms around Link and hugged him tight. "Oh Link, I missed you so much." Link hugged her back and looked down at her eyes. Link say the inner beauty she had too. "Malon I...I...i missed you too." Link said in a atracted way. Malon smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Link blushed, he smiled and leaned down and kissed her back. Talon had just left the barn and saw Link and Malon kissing. As the two's lips left one another Talon rushed over. "How long has these been going on?" "Daddy!" said Malon, "I'm sorry Malon, its a dad thing." Talon gave a relieved look at Link. "At least its you Link." Talon pats him on the shoulder and walks away. "Malon, I...i love you." He looks into her eyes and smiles. "Link...i love you too.


	2. The Journy Begins

Chapter 2.

Three days had passed since Link and Malon had confessed to love each other. The two had not left each others sight since. "Malon, i'm so happy I can be with you. I don't want to lose you." Malon smiled and kissed Link. "Link, your amazing, and I know that you are my true love." The two looked at each other in a gaze. Eyes locked in romance. Night fell quickly on the ranch. Link and Malon retired to Malon's room. As they got ready for bed, the wolves of Hyrule began to sing a sarrenade as Link and Malon fell asleep.

The morning came like a blur. Link woke up and rolled over to tell Malon good morning. But when he looked he saw she had left the bed. Link jumped out of bed and headed down stairs. Maybe, he thought, she had begun to make breakfest. When Link reached the kitchen he saw, not Malon, but debris everywhere. "No, they took her! I will find them, I said I would never lose her. Not again."

Link grabbed his gear and rushed to the stables. "Epona, come." Link called. The horse rushed over to him. Link mounted Epona and dashed to Hyrule Field.

The skull-kids, had to be them Link thought. As he hurried to the Lost Woods, Link thought of life after he saves Malon. Kokriri Forest opened as Link entered. He remebered his childhood, before he had saved Hyrule. How life was simple then. Link arrived at the entrence to Lost Woods.


	3. A Clue?

Chapter 3

Link wandered though Lost Woods aimlessly. Wondering where is she, why can't he find her. Link enters the Scared Garden. He looks over at the log he remebered Saria play ocarina on. Link goes back to the Forest Temple to ask the sage of the forest Saria. "Saria, please I ask you help me find Malon. Please she means everything to me." Saria looks at Link, she nods he head. "Link, you will find her near, the skull-kids have her. You must travel to Termina again and confrount them and save her." Link nodded and Saria transported him to Termina. "Here again, its to familiar." Link heads towards the swamp.


	4. The End Of Our Love Story

Chapter 4

Link entered the swamp, memories of his past quest flickered though his mind.

_Go, the princess has been captured. Those monkeys have taken her to the temple. Go now wanderer and save my daughter._

Majora had been defeated and the swamp seemed more civilized since the last time Link had been there. He thought where had these skull-kids taken Malon. The skull-kids had been a real threat lately.

Link decided to go to the Swamp Temple, surely that's where they had taken her.

He entered the temple, smells of dead and fallen enemy's filled his nose. A sent he had not forgot. As he began to scope the area, rocks from a trap had began to rumble down towards Link. He turned around and dodged the boulders, barely scraped.

"Well, is that all you got you pests. Just wait till I find you. I will cut your damn heads off." Link yelled.

He stood there for a moment. Waiting for a response. Nothing, nothing responded.

"Cowards." he mumbled.

Link continued thought the dungeon. He remembered this place well. As he entered the last door a voice rang out.

"So, your the elf that killed my father eh? Well lets say your not surviving this one. 88 attack!"

As the voice commanded a giant Deku crashed though the wall and lunged towards Link. Caught off guard, he is smashed into the opposite wall.

"Son of a bitch that hurt." Link said under his breath.

Again the Deku moved back to gain ground to attack again. Link stood up, he readied his sword and shield. The monster lunged again, at greater speed then last. Link pulled his sword back and as the beast came to colliding with him he slashed though the monster. Fluid, probably water, gushed from the split monster.

"That it, seriously where is she." Link commanded

"_Your love is here, but you must save her. Hero of time..."_

_ " _**Link, help!"**

** "**Malon, I'm coming"

Link sheathed his sword and dashed though the hole the Deku made. He came upon a room.

"Traps, must tread lightly."

He begun to walk slowly. Knowing any wrong movement could kill him. Half-way though the room Link heard a scream. "Malon", he thought, "What are they doing to her?". He continued to walk slowly. As he came closer to a door the screams got louder. Link opened the door.

"Malon, what have they done."

Malon lay on the ground soaked in blood. Her blood, hate filled Link's heart. He picked her up and began to walk towards the door he entered though.

"Don't worry Malon, I'll get you home and cleaned up."

"**Link...thanks for...being so gullible."**

Her eyes turned dark. This was not Malon, Link thought. The creature squirmed out of Link's arms. It lashed around and bit his neck. Pain, pain is all Link felt. Stunned by the bite, he fell to his knees, then to the floor. Link lay out-cold, twitching.

"_Some hero, he totally fell for it."_

Link awoke, dazed from being knocked out. The pain from the bite rushed though his veins. Like lighting hitting a metal pole, Link jumped to his feet. He was in a cage. Surrounded by what looked a Colosseum.

"Greetings_, monsters and creatures alike. Please give a warm welcome to The Hero of Hyrule, Link!"_

Booing from darkness reckoned off the walls. Link stood in anger, all he wanted was to get Malon back.

"_Now, now folks, Hero of Hyrule your first opponent will be Deku Boxer."_

The crowed erupted in applause. Whistling and screaming from fans. Lights opened the dark room. Link was in a colosseum. A door opened and in stepped a large deku came fourth. His hands round like boxing gloves. The large beast stepped into the cage.

_"Here's the rules, there are no rules just kill the combatant in front of you."_

The deku roared, trying to intimidate Link. Link looked up and stared the monster down. All that was important to him was that he save Malon. The mister swung its large fist at Link, Link dodged punch after punch. After several punches the monster stopped to catch its breath. Link saw this as an opening and lunged his sword towards the Deku. He stabbed though the beast.

"Argggg, DIEEEE!"

The deku exploded, water splattered the cage.

"Where is she? Where is Malon? Tell me now."

"_Fine your final battle shall be against me."_

The ground began to shake. Link held his ground, waiting for whatever it was to come out. Darkness filled the room again. The crowd had vanished. A shadowy figure appeared in the cage.

"You, I should had known."

The figure reveled its self.

"_Yes, it was I Dark Link that stole your beloved Malon from you. Did you really think you had killed me? Ha ha what a fool."_

You give her back now, or I'll make sure you are dead this time. Dark Link shook his head, he drew his sword and shield. Link did the same. The stare down seemed to last forever. Link with all his strength lunged at Dark Link. His sword went right though him. The shadow warrior vanished.

"Now you are dead."

_"Am I?"_

Shadow Links surrounded Link. Link used Din's Fire. Again the Links disappeared, but more appeared. Link thought for a second, what can kill darkness.

"Light."

Link pulled out his ocarina, he began to play the Sun Song, light filled the room.

"_Arrgg, no not the light..."_

Dark Link screamed as he desegregated. A key fell to the floor from the evaporated shadows. Link picked it up. A door appeared. Link ran to it, he unlocked the door. There sat Malon, blood soaked, on the floor out-cold. Link picked her up.

"Don't worry, we're going home now."

A portal opened in the wall. Lon Lon Ranch was on the other side. Link stepped though with Malon in his arms. Home, he can finally go home.

-2 Years Later-

There stood Link, dressed in the finest of tunics. Dressed for a very important day. His wedding day. Link stood at the alter with his best man. Waiting for his bride to walk down the aisle.

Dressed in a white silky wedding dress. Malon walks down the aisle. Her father Talon leading her. She reached the alter and looked deeply into Links blue eyes. The Priest began to speak.

"_Brothers and sisters of the congregation. We are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony. If there's anyone who believes these two should not be wed if not forever hold your silence."_

The people watching remained silent. The Priest went on.

"_Now do you Link, take Malon to be your wife. Though health and life. If so say I do."_

"I do." Link said smiling.

"_Malon do you take Link to be your husband. Though health and life. If so say I do."_

_ "_**I do."**

_"Then by the power vested in me I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Link bent his head down, together him and Malon kissed. Forever vowing to love each other. They released each other and, hand and hand, walked from the grounds of Hyrule Castle. A carriage waits, the newly weds get in. They return to the farm.

-5 Years Later-

Today is an important day for Link and Malon. Today Malon was to give birth to there first child. In the bedroom Malon lays, birthing the child. Link by her side keeps her calm. 13 Hours and 15 Minuets, Malon gives birth to a baby boy. They name him Talon after Malon's late father.

THE END


End file.
